Rayet the Blue (Enemy)
Rayet the Blue requires 40 Energy to fight and is a random encounter appearing in Civil War. You may win a Brown Flaming Sword upon completing the encounter. Deck List The enemy's deck has: (See Enemy Deck for more information) Alphabetical Table Transcript Introduction The one time you're able to fall asleep before midnight you're woken by a commotion in the camp. Of course. And you were right in the middle of your favorite dream: The one where you're standing atop a pyramid, surrounded by adoring fans chanting your name, and who are throwing small peeled bananas at you. Though if anyone asks, you were totally dreaming about a united West Kruna safe from those who would harm its people. You stumble out of your tent, hopping while you jam your foot into a boot along the way. Men and women are rushing back and forth, shouting in alarm and confusion. From across the grounds, it looks like the main gate is on fire. But the flames are blue... that can't be right. Maybe you're still dreaming? You look around forlornly, hoping to spy a discarded peeled banana. You know, just in case. No fruit are within eyesight, so you run towards the gate alongside your soldiers. Rounding the final line of tents, you skid to a halt and stare in disbelief. Standing just inside of the bonfire where the gates used to be is a small troop of heavily armed gnomes. In front of them is the unconscious, overweight form of the soldier who had been on guard duty. In the middle of the group is an unarmed gnome in a pyrelord's leather armor, calmly smoking a pipe. His eyes glow the same shade of blue as the flames behind him. Tessa runs up next to you, along with your contingent of guards she selected to keep you safe. Without a word she nocks an arrow and has it aimed at the gnome pyrelord. The gnome locks eyes with you and smiles mischieviously. He nods slightly, in greeting. Without looking away, you reach out to Tessa and gently press down on her arm, causing her to lower the bow. You step out onto the bare ground and the pyrelord moves away from the pack to come talk with you. "Based on the general air of authority, I'm guessing you're %name%?" the gnome asks a little too politely to be genuine. "I am." Your voice betrays nothing, though the grip on your sword hilt indicates that you're prepared to commit many acts of violence at a moment's notice. "And you are...?" The gnome pouts theatrically. "You mean my dashing good looks and charming demeanor didn't give it away?" He looks over at the soldier who had been guarding the gates. "He didn't know who I was either, but I attributed that to neglectful parents who never told their children bedtime stories of dashing heroics. It's so sad to see this shameful lack of education goes all the way to the top." Pulling his pipe from his mouth, the gnome gives a dramatic bow and raises his voice so it carries like a trumpet blow. "I am Rayet the Blue, the Masterless Pyrelord! I have come to offer both my strength and that of my crew to your cause." He tucks his pipe away in a pouch on his belt and holds up his hands, which blaze to life with blue flames. "Provided you can prove yourself worthy." Conclusion The gnome's blasts of fire come fast and furious, but you manage to duck under yet another one. As it sweeps overhead, you can feel some of the hair on the back of your neck get cooked off. But it doesn't matter: You're within striking distance. You reverse your sword and strike Rayet in the gut with the pommel. The gnome doubles over, the wind clearly knocked out of him, and you deliver a follow-up punch to his face. The blow sends him flying, and when he lands he bounces a couple of feet before coming to a stop. You spin your sword back into a guard position, but are surprised to hear Rayet laughing merrily. He rolls onto his back, clapping his hands enthusiastically. "Oh, yes. I'm going to like it here." Rayet stands and stretches. "That's funny, seeing as how I didn't offer you a position in my army." It takes a lot of effort to keep the irritation out of your voice. "That's even funnier." Rayet's voice is full of serene amusement as he brushes past you, his men in tow. "Seeing as how I didn't ask for your permission." It's clearly going to be one of those nights. Category:Civil War Category:Gnomes Category:Random Encounters